Catch Me
by Literati Lover
Summary: Sonny decides to make a video to tell Chad how she feels, but she doesn't plan on actually giving it to him. What happens when the video ends up in Chad's hands?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =)

_**Sonny's POV**_

"If this is love, please don't break me. I'm giving up, so Chad just catch me," I finished singing as I set my guitar down and hit stop on the video camera.

I had just finished recording myself singing a song I wrote about Chad. Not that I would ever give it to him.

After all, I would never admit to liking Chad Dylan Cooper for so many reasons. One, hello, he's from _The Falls_! Randoms and The Falls just don't mix. It's some stupid rivalry thing that we have going on. I think it's stupid, but the rest of the casts don't. I don't think my other cast members would ever let me live it down if I were to date Chad Dylan Cooper. But I don't have to worry about that, because of my second reason. Chad will never find out that I like him, because I hate rejection.

Chad Dylan Cooper would never like Sonny Monroe. After all, I'm just a farm girl from Wisconsin, and he's well, _Chad Dylan Cooper_!

It would never work.

Lastly, I would never tell him, because well, I don't think I can risk his head getting any bigger! He would never let me live it down.

He would insist on teasing me and torturing me for the rest of eternity.

But still, it was nice to record the song and get it off of my chest. Even if I never planned on showing it to Chad, I just wanted to have it. I wanted something to remember my feelings by, so that when they went away, I'd always remember.

Plus, sometimes holding everything in just makes it harder. And it's not like I can talk to Tawni or Zora, because they'd never understand. And Lucy's not around. So that leaves just me.

I quickly shut the camera off, took the tape out and placed it in my dresser drawer, and then hid my guitar. No one here knew that I played. I kind of liked it that way. It was nice having something that was mine alone.

My life was pretty much in the public eye now. They knew "everything" about me, even if most of it wasn't true. But this was just one thing that I liked to keep to myself.

"What was that just now?" I heard from the doorway.

I jumped, shocked at the sound. I thought everyone else had left by now. Rehearsal had been over for a while, and I thought all of my co-stars had already left.

I looked over to see Tawni, looking at me strangely with an odd smile on her face.

"What was what?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You. The guitar. The Song. _Chad_," she finished, smiling knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, avoiding eye contact as I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Really?" she said, walking over towards my dresser and pulling the drawer open.

"So what if I happened to do this?" she said, pulling the tape out.

"Give that back, Tawni!!" I squealed, trying to get it from her. I felt like this was a repeat of when she took the phone from me when Marshall called, trying to get me to meet my number one fan.

"Not until you tell me what's on it," she said, putting her hand on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing important," I shrugged, avoiding eye contact again.

"Well if you won't tell me, I'll just have to check for myself," she said, heading over to the camera.

"Fine!" I shouted. She stopped at looked at me, waiting.

"It's just a song I wrote," I said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"About what?" she asked again.

She was definitely nosy today.

"Nothing. It's just a song," I lied, again.

"Oh really? It wouldn't happen to be about a certain three named heart-throb, would it?" she asked, smiling again.

"You mean jerkthrob!" I shouted.

"Oh, so it _is_ about him."

"I didn't say that it was."

"Well you didn't say that it wasn't," she quipped back.

What was up with Tawni today anyway? Usually, she grew bored after a few sentences. Now, she's trying to have a whole conversation with me. Of all the days for her to want to hold a conversation, it just happened to be today.

"I shouldn't have to say that it wasn't. You should know I'd never write a song about someone like _him_," I said, acting disgusted.

I've noticed that recently it's been harder and harder to act disgusted when I say his name. I've practically been forcing my face to make a disgusted expression. It's the only way to avoid doing the opposite and smiling every time I hear his name. Every time I hear his name, my heart speeds up and my stomach does weird flip flops.

I'm not sure what is making me feel this way.

"Oh please, Sonny. It's so obvious that you love him."

"I do _not_," I argued.

After all, I've determined that I actually do like him. A lot. But do I _love_ him?! I wasn't sure.

Sure, he's a jerk. A conceited, egotistical jerk that thinks he's too good for anyone and uses people to help himself. Or makes others look bad just to make him self look better, like he did with my interview for Santiago.

But then, he's also a kind, caring, sweet, gorgeous, amazing guy who pretended to be my fan so that I wouldn't get embarrassed. Not to mention that he helped me out by being my fake date. Or the time when he got me that audition, even if it ended up being fake after all. But he didn't know that at the time.

Sometimes Chad could be the sweetest, most amazing guy I've ever met.

And other times, he can be the most egotistical, selfish, conceited jerk you'll ever meet.

I just can't figure him out.

Some moments, I look into his sparkly blue eyes (or, well, at least one of them is) and I can't help but feel my palms start to sweat and my heart race. I feel like I want to kiss him.

Other moments, I look into his eyes and I feel like he's just trying to see his reflection.

It's so frustrating.

So, do I love him? I have no idea.

But I definitely like him. More than I'll ever admit.

After all, he was undeniably gorgeous. Although, I definitely wouldn't admit that to him either. I couldn't stand it if he held that over my head forever. Plus, his head would be so big it wouldn't fit through the door.

But still, that doesn't change the fact that he's gorgeous with his floppy blonde hair that looks so soft and his sparkly blue eye and the way his nose scrunches up when he says my name. And the way it felt when he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder was just too amazing for words. And….

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Tawni waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sonny…….. Helloooooo……" she was saying.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at her and saw her laugh.

"Right. You _definitely_ don't love him. My mistake," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. I don't," I responded.

"So you're sure that song wasn't about him?" she asked, again.

"Nope, definitely not," I replied, lying again.

I was starting to feel guilty. I had never lied to Tawni (or anyone) this much before. But I just couldn't tell her.

It'd be embarrassing. Plus, Chad and I supposed to be enemies. Can you imagine a person from So Random and MacKenzie Falls together?! I don't know how the cast would react if they found out how I _really_ felt about Chad.

"Okay then," Tawni said, looking like she had dropped it.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, but then I noticed her picking up the tape again.

"Well, since it's not about Chad, I'm just going to have to watch it to see what it's about. I mean, I could have _sworn_ I heard you say Chad's name. But maybe it was Tad. I guess I'll find out in a minute," she said, starting to put the tape into the video camera.

"Fine!" I said, stopping her.

I was going to have to admit my feelings. After all, it'd be much more embarrassing for Tawni to actually _see_ the video. I think telling her would at least be a little easier.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Fine, you win," I sighed in defeat. "Yes, I wrote the song about Chad," I admitted, looking down, embarrassed.

"Yay! I knew it!" she squealed. I looked up to see her clapping and jumping up and down.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because I knew it! I just _love_ being right," she said, smiling her knowing smile at me.

"Right. I forgot. You love the whole "Tawni was right and Sonny was not right" idea," I realized.

"Of course. Now, when are you going to give the tape to Chad?" she asked, turning to me.

"I'm NOT!" I exclaimed.

"But, Sonny, you have to!"

"No, I do _not_ have to. And No, I _will_ not do it."

"But, how will Chad know that you love him if you don't show him?" she asked, confused.

"He won't. And wait, I never said that I _loved_ him, anyway. I just maybe have a tiny, little inkling of a small crush on him," I argued.

I really wished that Tawni would drop this. I was admitting things that I had hoped I could keep hidden forever.

"Right. And I'm _ugly_," she said, laughing and flipping her hair.

"I'm serious, Tawni. I don't love him."

"Right. Well, whatever. How will he know about your _tiny crush_ if you don't show him the video?"

"He won't," I answered simply.

"But, what's the point of the video then? Don't you want to tell Chad how you feel?"

Tawni's face scrunched up as she looked confused. Obviously, Tawni wouldn't know what it was like to fear rejection. After all, she was _Tawni Hart_. She didn't get rejected. Well, except by James, but he's an exception.

So, she couldn't _possibly_ understand that I didn't _want_ Chad to know. I didn't want to risk rejection and embarrassment and a lifetime of torture.

"I wrote it to get the feelings out. I hate holding things in. It frustrates me. And a frustrated Sonny is well, not Sonny," I explained.

"But, why don't you just tell Chad so he can tell you he loves you back and you can both be happy?"

"Because, Tawni, it doesn't work like that," I tried to explain.

"Yes, it does. It always works like that for me."

"Well, I'm not you, Tawni."

"Well, no, I mean I am much _prettier_. But you're still pretty. And you have that whole _caring_ thing. We all know I don't do _that_. Ugh, caring is _horrible!_" Tawni said, shuddering.

I couldn't help but smirk a little at Tawni. This is the Tawni I knew and loved. Not curious, meddling Tawni.

"But still, you _need_ to tell him!" Tawni argued.

"No, I really don't. I _can't_ tell him," I tried, again.

"But you _have to!_" she whined.

"And why do I _have to?_"

"Because he totally loves you back!"

"But that's the thing Tawni. I don't think he does. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? To have Chad know how I feel about him when he doesn't feel the same? He'd hold it over my head for the rest of my life. He'd blackmail me. He'd be so much cockier and conceited. He'd probably even paste the video all over his blog, making comments like _Yep, I told you that Sonny wishes she could have me_," I tried, explaining.

"Sonny, Chad totally likes you. It's so obvious. You two make us sick with all of your stupid love bickering. It's _disgusting_," she finished, shuddering again.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that, Tawni. And I really don't prefer to have my heart stomped on. So I don't planning on telling him. Ever. I'll get over this eventually and then I'll move on and be glad that I avoided the mistake of embarrassing myself. It's just better this way."

"But, Sonny…….." she whined.

"_No!_ Tawni, I said no. I just can't. I can't do it, okay?" I said, feeling tears in my eyes as I walked out of our dressing room.

Great. Now I was crying. But I couldn't help it. I kept picturing how badly it hurt to feel this way about Chad and to know that he didn't feel the same. And talking to Tawni about it just made me realize it even more.

It would be a mistake to tell Chad. I'd decided. Definitely a mistake.

I mean, after all, he was _Chad Dylan Cooper!_ He could have any girl he wanted. There's just no way he'd want someone like me. After all, farm girls and heartthrobs just don't mix.

A/N: Okay, there's the end of part one. I hope that you like it! =) If you don't like it, that's ok. Just let me know what you think. Be Honest. What do you like? What could be better?

Thanks for reading?! Please review, it makes me update faster! I actually have this whole story finished already, but I'm only posting a little at a time. Once I get some reviews on each chapter, I'll update again.

So please review? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =) Owning Chad might be nice.....or even Chad's convertible..... but sadly, I don't.

A/N: Be sure to read and review! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to AnalystProductions, JasonMLover, SparklingPC, sonny with a zebra shirt, making it to dawn, shivanis25, sonnycentral, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, Zillionz, Ultimate Ending, lalawriter2000, and DarthMii for the reviews! Also, anyone else who may have reviewed that I somehow missed, thanks to you too!

Here you go! Part 2/6 =)

_**Chad's POV**_

"Chad, you do look amazing today," I said to my reflection in the mirror of my dressing room.

I don't understand how people who are _not_ Chad Dylan Cooper even make it through the day. I mean, they must constantly worry about whether or not they look good. Luckily, I do not have that problem.

I was still admiring my amazingly perfect hair, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Just a minute," I said, walking over to the door. I didn't rush, because, of course, **Chad Dylan Cooper** rushes for no one.

I opened the door, just to feel it pushed open the rest of the way as someone let themselves inside.

"Whoa, wait, _NO ONE_ is allowed in **Chad Dylan Coopers** dressing room besides, well, **Chad Dylan Cooper**," I said, turning to see Tawni walking the rest of the way into my room.

"Whatever, Chad. Get over yourself," she said, giving me a disgusted look.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I asked, annoyed.

"My name is Tawni," she said, glaring at me.

I knew that. But I didn't want _her_ to know that I knew that. After all, those from The Falls couldn't like Randoms. So I definitely couldn't let her know that I knew her name.

"Whatever. What are you here for?" I asked, still annoyed.

"I was thinking about how much you love Sonny," she said, casually.

"Yeah," I replied, before I stopped.

Wait…..What was she talking about?!

I didn't love Sonny. I _couldn't_ love Sonny. That's just wrong. She's a _Random!_ And I'm **Chad Dylan Cooper**!

"Wait, what?!" I asked, loudly.

"You heard me," she said, crossing her arms.

"I do _not_ love Sonny," I replied.

"You so do."

"Do not."

"Yes, you _do!_ I can see it in your eyes!" she replied, using her hand to gesture at my eyes. What is up with these eyes everyone is talking about?!

"Whatever. I so _do not_ love Sonny," I said, crossing my arms, annoyed.

As if I would like a _Random!_

Even if she did have pretty hair. And maybe she was a little beautiful. And maybe she did have a stupid laugh that I couldn't get out of my head when she made her stupid jokes that weren't even funny. Or her stupid voice that haunted my dreams. Or that smile that she always carried around. Or the way she looked so cute when we argued. _Stupid cute!_

But that didn't mean I loved her.

**Chad Dylan Cooper** didn't love anyone other than himself.

I reached over and took a drink of my Logan Berry Smoothie, before I heard Tawni speak up again.

"Well, she's in love with you," she said, raising her eyebrows at me as I choked on my smoothie.

"What?!!" I shouted, as my eyes popped out of my head. I could feel my heart start to pound loudly.

This has got to be a joke. There's no way that Sonny was in love with me. She hated me. She had told me that plenty of times already.

Plus, in her words, I was a "jerkthrob" and she actually cared about people. She was too nice. She would never like someone like me. But here was her friend (or I think they're friends) telling me otherwise.

"Yeah, she's in love with you," Tawni said, again.

"You're lying," I said, glaring.

So what? Did Tawni know about how I felt for Sonny and she thought it'd be payback to rub it in my face. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Not that I even liked Sonny. Of course I didn't.

Not even if she was cute.

_Stupid cute!_

"What is it with you and Sonny? You're both so in denial," she said, frustrated. "She's in love with you and you're in love with her. Is that really so hard?"

"I'm _not_ in love with Sonny. And she's definitely not in love with me," I responded, coolly.

Even though I was sure that Tawni was joking, I could still feel the hope rising in my chest.

That small glimmer of hope made my heart feel alive in a way that I had never experienced before.

"What if I can prove it?" Tawni asked.

"Prove what?"

"What do you mean _what_? Are you stupid? I just said, Sonny's in love with you. Now, I'm saying what if I can prove that she loves you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm not interested," I lied.

"Fine. Then, I guess I'll just take my 'proof' and go," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I said, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

Proof? What if Tawni really _can_ prove that Sonny's in love with me?!

What would I do?

How would I feel?

Tawni turned around with a knowing smile.

"What proof?" I asked, quickly, because I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. And **Chad Dylan Cooper** does _not_ get embarrassed. Especially not over some girl.

Even if that girl was the sweetest, most amazing, cutest girl he had ever met, whose lips looked like they tasted so soft and sweet that he was dying to test them. And he had. Every night in his dreams. But he would never _ever_ admit that to anyone. After all, **Chad Dylan Cooper** didn't fall for Farm Girls. And he _definitely_ didn't fall for _Randoms!_

"Oh, I just _might_ happen to have a video here with Sonny talking about her feelings for you," Tawni said, smiling.

"Fine. Whatever. Put it on," I said, crossing my arms and trying to look uninterested. Even though my heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel the excitement bubbling in my stomach.

"Not until you admit that you love Sonny," she said, smiling.

"I already told you. I do _not_ love Sonny," I argued, again.

"Fine, then I'm taking this and leaving," she said, holding up a tape.

Now my interest was really starting to peak. There really _was_ a tape?!

"Wait. Why don't you give me the tape first? So I know that it's the truth?" I tried to trick her. After all, if this was a trap, then if I got the tape first, I would know before admitting to anything.

"I can't. Because if you _really_ don't love Sonny, then this would just embarrass her. Plus, you'd probably take it and spread it to everyone, making Sonny look like an idiot," she explained.

"Why do you care if Sonny looks like an idiot?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Tawni definitely cared about Sonny, even if she refused to admit it.

"I don't. I just, well, okay I care about her. _Okay?!_ But don't you _dare_ tell her I said that or I will come and find you and kill you, okay?!" she said, shoving her finger into my chest and glaring.

I had never seen such a scary Tawni.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell."

"Good," she said, flipping her hair. "Now, admit that you love Sonny and you can have the video."

"I already told you, I _don't_ love Sonny!"

I didn't know how many times I had to say this before Tawni would finally understand.

"Well then I'm not showing you. Goodbye, Chad!" she grabbed the door handle, but I grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Wait……." I pulled on her hand, and she turned to face me.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" I asked. "How do I know that the tape's not blank and that you just want me to admit how I feel so you can actually humiliate me?"

"Because I wouldn't even bother to waste my time if that were the case. You wouldn't be worth it. Besides, you humiliate yourself enough as it is just by existing and acting on that stupid show of yours," she rebuttled.

"My stupid show? I don't see your show as the number one show, do you? Apparently, you've got Chuckle City mixed up with _real_ acting," I quipped back.

"Right. Well, if you're such a great actor, then why are you so horrible at hiding your feelings for Sonny?" she retaliated.

Dang it. That was a good question. I didn't really have a good response.

"I already told you, I don't like Sonny!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Well then, I guess I'm not needed here, am I?" she said, going to leave once again.

"Wait!" I shouted, again.

She stopped and turned around.

"Look, I'm not going to waste my time here. I thought that you liked Sonny and so I figured I would show you proof that she feels the same. But, if you don't like her, then there's no need. So I'm going to take my proof and leave," she said, flipping her hair at me, again.

This was definitely not good.

Tawni said she had proof that Sonny loved me.

But what if this were another prank? Or joke or something? Admitting my feelings would be humiliating.

But, then again, what if it really was the truth and Sonny really did love me. And I would have proof right in front of my face. I wouldn't have to wonder anymore. I wouldn't have to sit here and question how she felt and wonder if she really hated me.

Even though I may not admit it, hearing her say she hated me hurt. A lot. And I constantly wondered if it was the truth. I tried to think of ways to change that.

Knowing the truth would make it a lot easier.

I was tired of worrying so much about one girl.

**Chad Dylan Cooper **_never_ worried about a _girl_, especially a _Random_.

So knowing would be pretty convenient and would make it much easier. There would be no more wondering.

So, I had decided, I really wanted to see the tape. Even if I had to humiliate myself. And that was saying a lot, because Chad Dylan Cooper never risked his dignity for some girl.

What was Sonny doing to me?

I was already questioning the way I normally do things, and I haven't even known her too long.

Sonny was dangerous for me. I should probably stay away from her, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't stay away from her. Her smile. Her shiny hair. The way she laughed. She was so _stupid cute!_

"Fine! I'll admit it, I like Sonny, okay?!" I said, looking down. "Now, you can laugh and mock me or tell me you've got me on camera somewhere." I sighed, giving up. I looked over to see her clapping and squealing.

"Yay! I love being right!" she squealed as she continued jumping around.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Now, where's the tape?" I asked, my cheeks burning.

I had never admitted to liking a girl before, and I have to say, it was humiliating.

Absolutely and utterly humiliating.

And, let me tell you, **Chad Dylan Cooper** did _not_ like humiliation!

So I couldn't wait for Tawni to quit bragging about being right. She was just making it even more humiliating.

"Ok, ok. Pushy, Pushy. I guess you're just too excited to hear that Sonny feels the same!" she said, teasing.

"Chad loves Sonny! Chad loves Sonny!" she said, dancing around me and teasing me.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, incredibly embarrassed.

This was downright humiliating! Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, getting teased by a _Random!_

The humiliation was too overwhelming. I just couldn't stand it.

"Ok, fine. One more thing and then I'll give you the tape," Tawni said, smiling.

"That wasn't the deal," I said, gritting my teeth. I had already been humiliated enough. I didn't think I could stand anymore.

"I know, but it's not hard. All you have to do is say 'Tawni Hart is the prettiest girl in all of Hollywood!'"

"No way!" I said. This was getting ridiculous.

"Fine, then I guess I won't give you this!" she said, holding out the tape.

I reached for it, but she pulled away.

"Nuh uh uh! Not until you say it," she said, wagging her finger at me.

This time, I lunged for it, but she pulled away again, resulting in me landing flat on my face.

And here I thought it couldn't get any more humiliating, but I was wrong.

"Aww, Chad has fallen for Sonny," she joked, laughing at her own lame joke.

I glared at her with my classic CDC glare.

"Grow up!" I shouted, annoyed.

"Don't be mean to the person who's holding what you want……" she teased.

"Come on, haven't you embarrassed me enough?!" I asked, exasperated.

"It's not that hard, Chad. Just say it."

"Fine. Tawni Hart is the prettiest girl in all of Hollywood," I mumbled.

"I can't hear you…." She said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed in frustration and humiliation.

I can't believe I was stooping this low, just for a _girl_. A _Random_, to be exact. And I didn't even know if the girl truly liked me or not. This could all just be Tawni's evil plan. But my curiosity got the best of me, and I had to give in.

"Tawni Hart is the prettiest girl in all of Hollywood!" I shouted.

"Aww, I knew it! I'm so pretty," she said, smiling and flipping her hair.

I glared at her, and she handed me the tape.

She turned to leave, but right before walking out the door, she turned and looked at me.

"Don't you _dare_ break her heart into a million pieces, because Tawni Hart doesn't do vacuuming!" she said, pointing a finger at me and glaring.

Before I could respond and tell her that I would never, ever want to break Sonny's heart, she opened her mouth again.

"Oh, and thanks for saying how pretty I am! Now, the whole world will know!" she said, showing me the voice recorder that had been in her right pocket, as she quickly closed the door behind her.

I groaned. I had just been played by Tawni Hart!!

I cannot believe that Chad Dylan Cooper just got played by Tawni Hart.

It was absolutely humiliating. And she had it all recorded!

I looked down at the tape and sighed. Hopefully, this wasn't completely worthless. Hopefully, there actually _was_ something on the tape.

I turned to my TV, bent down and put the tape into the player as I held my breath.

That's when I saw the pretty hair that I grew to love. How I'd love to run my hands through it and pull her body closer to mine, and ….

Before my thoughts could continue, I looked up to the TV to see Sonny Monroe and the first word out of her mouth was "Chad…."

A/N: End part two. I hope that you like it! Let me know what you think, and whether you like it or hate it. And remember, review!!! They make me update faster because I hate updating if I feel like no one likes my story. Thanks again for reading!

(Also, I try to review everything that I read. Because I know how much I love to get reviews and so I try to return the favor. So if there's a story you'd like me to check out, then let me know. When I have time, I'll try to check it out and give you a review!)

By the way, here's some other SWAC fics that you should check out:

Sentiments of SonSHINE- sonnycentral (Adorable! I love it!) .net/s/5172986/1/

Getting to Know the Real Chad- ZanessaLover247 (This story is a bit more mature, so make sure you check out the rating before you read) .net/s/5217934/1/


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =)

A/N: Be sure to read and review! Thanks for reading! By the way, this chapter is a little shorter. There's not quite as much going on as the last chapter, but I still thought it was pretty important! I hope that you like it! Here you go: Part 3/6!

_********_

_**Sonny's POV**_

I woke up the next morning to realize that I hadn't put the tape away yesterday. I had left (because I was so annoyed with Tawni) and forgotten to put it away.

I would have worried about it more, but no one really goes into our dressing room, except for me and Tawni. And she already knew how I felt about Chad, since she dragged it out of me. But still, there was a little nagging feeling inside of me that something was off.

So that's why the first thing I did when I got to our dressing room was run to the place where I had left my tape. I looked down and noticed that it wasn't there!

Maybe Tawni had put it away somewhere for me….

I searched through my stuff, but I was unsuccessful. I searched under the bed (which was kept in our dressing room just in case we ever needed it…….sometimes, we just needed a nap after a long day), on my dresser, _in_ my dresser, in the closet, and even on the vanity.

I had been looking for thirty minutes all by myself. Which reminds me, where _is_ Tawni? She's usually here by now.

Luckily, she walked in just as I was thinking this and was about to starting to dig through the couch.

"Ewww, what are you doing?!" she asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Apparently, you weren't supposed to lift the couch cushions in Tawni's world. That's just too gross.

"I'm looking for that tape….where have you been?" I asked, curiously.

"Nowhere," she said, avoiding eye contact and looking around awkwardly.

"What are you up to?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

"Nothing….so what tape are you talking about?"

"The tape from yesterday," I answered.

"Sorry Sonny, but I'm not sure I remember what you're talking about. What is the video about? Maybe you could refresh my memory," she said, smiling and feigning innocence.

I glared at her.

"Tawni, you _know_ what I'm talking about. Don't make me tell you again!" I shouted in frustration.

First, I _really, really _wanted to find that tape. I couldn't risk anyone finding it or seeing it, especially Chad! It would be humiliating!!!

Second, I had already told Tawni once, and it was already embarrassing enough admitting my feelings for the jerk-throb rival actor the first time. There was no way I wanted to admit it again!

"No, I'm not sure that I do know. Maybe if you told me, I could tell you where I just _might_ have seen it…" she said, smiling again.

_What was she up to?!!_

I sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. It's a video I made for Chad…" I started, rolling my eyes. Clearly, she already knew this and just _loved_ making me say it again.

"About what?" she asked, innocently once again.

I glared, _again_.

"Telling him that I like him! Okay? There, I said it! Sonny Monroe likes Chad Dylan Cooper!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in frustration as I flopped onto the couch.

I looked over and saw her reach into her right pocket as she smiled, and I thought that _maybe_ she was going to pull out my tape. But, regretfully, her hand emerged from her pocket, empty.

I sighed, again. How many times was that today so far?

"So, where have you seen the tape?" I asked, exhausted.

"Oh, I haven't seen it. Sorry!" she said, flipping her hair.

"Tawni, where could it be?!" I said, grabbing her arm, almost in tears.

I can't imagine what's going to happen if I don't find that tape. Where could it be? Who could have _possibly_ come into my room during the night to take it?!

What's going to happen if Chad sees it?

I'll die of embarrassment. His stupid large head will be too big for me to even fit inside Condor Studios anymore! Endless humiliation and mockery. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I absolutely HAD to find that tape!

"What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassed I'll be if Chad sees that video?! I mean, I admitted that I _like_ him!"

"So what?! Everyone can tell anyway," she replied, casually as she examined her nails.

"No, they can't!"

"Yes, Sonny! They can! Well, except for Chad. He's just as oblivious as you are," she responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. How was I oblivious to anything?

"It's so obvious, Sonny, that you two love each other. But neither of you can see it. It's so frustrating. And _gross_," she said, rolling her eyes.

I love Tawni, but sometimes, she's so stupid. Clearly, Chad does _not_ love me. I mean, it's so obvious. He could have any girl he wants. Girls fawn over him. Why would he want me?

"Chad does _not_ like me, which is why he _absolutely can NOT_ see that video. I'd be so embarrassed! I couldn't stand him mocking me for something like that," I said, my eyes tearing up.

My feelings for Chad were pretty strong. And I know I'm a strong person, but I don't think I could handle it if Chad mocked the way I felt about him. It's just easier that he doesn't know.

"Wow, you _really_ like him," Tawni said, coming over towards me.

"I do, which is why he _really _can't see that tape. I'd rather just believe that he doesn't like me. It's easier than telling the truth and getting mocked. That would break my heart," I said, crying at the idea.

"I'm telling you, Sonny, he won't mock you! He feels the same way," Tawni said, again as she tried to put her arm around me to comfort me.

"Tawni, just let it go, okay? I don't want him to know," I said, with a hint of finality.

"Ok, fine," she said, pulling her arm away from my shoulders.

"Now, help me find the tape!" I screeched, jumping off of the couch to begin my search all over again.

Tawni looked down at the floor.

"I don't think we're going to find it…." She said awkwardly.

"Why not?" I asked, curiously. Tawni looked like she was _definitely_ up to something.

She looked up quickly as her tone of voice returned to normal.

"Uhh… I think the clearning lady probably accidentally tossed it out!"

I stopped, confused.

"We have a cleaning lady?" I asked. I never even knew. Huh. How weird

"Well, duh! You actually think _Tawni Hart_ would do her own cleaning?!" she asked, flipping her hair and admiring it in the mirror.

"Good point," I replied. "So, anyway, you really think the cleaning lady would throw it away? I mean, it was in my room. She doesn't randomly throw away my other stuff," I said.

"Sonny, do I _look_ like I know how a cleaning lady thinks?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Another good point.

"So what do I do?" I asked, worried.

"Just let it go. Don't worry about it," Tawni replied.

"Don't worry about it?!!!" I asked, shocked. "Of _course_ I'm going to worry about it! What if Chad sees it?!"

"Sonny, relax. Just let it go," Tawni attempted again.

"No, I'm not letting it go. I'm going to find this cleaning lady and find out what she did with it!" I replied, determined.

Tawni's eyes widened.

"That's probably not a good idea," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sure she's pretty busy," Tawni replied again. Something was definitely off here. Tawni never holds this long of a conversation with anyone, unless they're constantly telling her how pretty she is.

"Well, it'll only take a minute. Now what does she look like?" I asked, curiously.

"Ummm…." Tawni stuttered, looking at the ground. "She's about 5'2" with dark hair and brown eyes," Tawni replied, still looking at the floor.

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Ummm…Like I have time to remember the name of the cleaning lady. Psh," Tawni said, flipping her hair once again, acting really strange.

What was up with Tawni, anyway? Why was she acting so strange?

I shrugged it off. Maybe Tawni just didn't like the cleaning lady. She had probably just thrown away some of Tawni's Cocoa Mocho Cocoa lipstick or something by accident and Tawni probably just never forgave her....

"Ok, well. Thanks anyway! I'll see you at rehearsal later! I'm gonna go find her!" I shouted, running out the door to find this cleaning lady.

I really hope she had that tape!

*****

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Remember…….REVIEW!!! Let me know if you love it or hate it! Sorry it's not that long, and I'm sorry that it's not too exciting, but I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks for reading!

*****

Other SWAC stories to check out:

*Clouded- AnimalCookie

*I Think She's Back!- Bhavana331

*Sonny with a Chance of Losing Him- yetti

****

Also, check out my other fics (even though they're not SWAC). Maybe you've read/seen some of the other categories that I've written stories for! =) I have some other SWAC stories and oneshots in the plans/works right now, so keep your eyes open for some more! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =) I also do not own the lyrics either. They are from Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me"

***

A/N: Be sure to read and review! Thanks for reading!

For those who were confused in the last chapter, I sort of did an overlapping POV. Here's the order of the story:

1. Chapter One occurs on the first day, where Sonny makes the tape, then leaves for home.

2. Chapter Two occurs the next morning, when Tawni goes into Chad's room to give him the tape.

3. Chapter Three ALSO occurs the next morning. Tawni is actually IN Chad's dressing room while Sonny is searching for the tape. That is why Sonny is wondering why Tawni isn't there yet. When Tawni leaves Chad's room to head back to her and Sonny's dressing room, that's when she finds Sonny searching for the tape.

This next chapter occurs while Sonny is searching for the tape, still. This is Chad watching the tape (that poor Sonny is searching for the cleaning lady to find!) Hope that cleared it up a bit!

Thanks for reading! And thanks to all my reviewers!

****

_**Chad's POV**_

Sonny paused after saying my name and I felt myself leaning in towards the TV to listen closer. Sonny looked down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. She looked so cute and so nervous.

"Chad," she repeated.

"I don't really know how to say this. I wrote this song for you, because I'm not very good at expressing my feelings out loud. Then again, I don't really even plan on showing you this video _ever_. I mean, how embarrassing would it be to show you how I feel and then have you mock me for the rest of well _forever_!" Sonny paused again, before continuing.

"Plus, you know, I'm not stupid. I know that you're THE **Chad Dylan Cooper**! You would never fall for a stupid farm girl like me. So it would be so stupid to show this to you just to get rejected…"

I felt my heart break. _Stupid farm girl_?! I can't believe that Sonny thinks so lowly of herself.

If anything, Sonny is too good for me. Sonny is so sweet and smart and funny and just so cute! _Stupid cute!_

I may never admit it out loud, but Sonny was definitely _too good_ for Chad Dylan Cooper. She didn't deserve a jerk. Or a guy who acted nice one minute and like a jerk the next.

Before I could think anymore, I heard Sonny continue to talk.

"Besides, I couldn't show you this video if I wanted to. I mean, your head would get so big it wouldn't even fit through the door," she said, laughing as her cheeks flushed.

I felt myself smile as I watched her cheeks turn to a beautiful red. Her eyes sparkled and her hair looked so beautiful. She was absolutely stunning.

Sonny continued to laugh, before stopping.

"Great, and now I'm crazy, because I'm sort of talking to a camera, since I don't plan on ever really giving this to you. After all, someone from _The Falls_ could never be with a pathetic _Random_, right?"

She paused and looked down, again.

"But still. Even though I'm not showing this to you, I still wanted to get it off my chest. I just wanted to get my feelings out. So Chad, this song is for you. I wrote it for you and I mean all of it. Here goes nothing," she said as she picked up her guitar from her side.

Sonny played guitar?!

At that moment, I felt myself fall even more in love with her. What Sonny didn't know is that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, also sing and play guitar. But that's the one thing that no one knows about, not even my castmates on the Falls. It's my little secret.

I smiled a little, but stopped when I heard the most beautiful sound in my entire lifetime.

Sonny's voice filled up the room, and it was _incredible!_ I never knew Sonny could sing like this. How could one person be so amazing at everything?!

For the first time in my life, I was actually beginning to feel very inferior. I would never deserve someone like Sonny. But, apparently, to her that didn't matter.

I looked up again to see her face and I sat and listened to the song and heard her sing.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

I'll never say goodbye, Sonny. Never. Not after this.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And Don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotzsing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

I could feel my heart speed up as I listened. After all this time of thinking Sonny hated me, it turns out that I'm wrong. She doesn't hate me. She has feelings for me. And she's scared. Just like I am.

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
l'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Is that what you call this weird feeling that I have when I see her? And here I thought I was getting acid reflux or something. Well Sonny, I guess you're not the only one who feels that way.

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

That line really got to me. If only Sonny knew how true that sentence was. I felt the same. I was scared. I had too many people come into my life just to walk out of it right after. My parents were never really around anymore. I wouldn't even call them much of a family. The only family member that I truly cared about was my grandfather. He and I were so close. We could talk about everything: sports, girls my acting career. But, he died shortly after I landed my role on the Falls. And that was when I needed him most. The pressures of the show, the paparazzi, and people just "using" you for fame or money were just too much. And after I lost him, I had no one. I was alone. He had promised that he would always be there, but he left.

That's why I was such a "jerk." It was so much easier than getting close to people. At least if you pushed people away, you couldn't get hurt. They couldn't leave you. It's better to have someone reject you when you're acting, rather than having them reject the real you.

Sonny had no idea how afraid I was of goodbyes. That's why I was a jerk, and that's why I pushed her away.

And I was comfortable with doing it. Until recently. Chad Dylan Cooper just HAD to have feelings for Sonny Monroe. Life was so much easier when I didn't care what people thought about me. But recently, I've noticed that I care what Sonny thinks. Whenever she says she hates me, it feels like a knife in the heart. I'm not sure when it had happened, but at some point, I fell for Sonny Monroe. And the idea of saying goodbye to Sonny hurt worse than any pain I had ever experienced.

And that's why I treated her like a jerk for so long. Because at least she couldn't reject the real me. But, somehow, Sonny looked deep enough to see the real me, anyway. And she didn't reject him. She cared for him. She was the first person to truly care since my grandfather, and that made me feel happier than I had in a very long time.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

Sonny, it's okay. Your heart is safe with me. I know the pain of a broken heart, and I would NEVER want to cause that pain for you. It's unbearable, and I hate it. So, if you open your heart to me, I promise I'll take care of it. Maybe we can mend our hearts together.

Ahh....The conceited, jerk heart-throb and the beautiful, happy farmgirl: Oh, the things people will say. But, for once, I didn't care. I don't care what people say anymore. All I care about is how Sonny feels.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So, Chad, just catch me _

Sonny's voice finished off beautifully. I saw that her eyes were slightly glistening as she leaned forward to shut off the camera.

My heart was still going crazy and my mind was filled with questions.

What had I done to be lucky enough to have someone like Sonny fall for me? What can I do to show her that I feel the same? How can I become good enough for her? What if she doesn't like the real Chad?

I had so many unanswered questions floating in my head.

There is one thing I'm certain of, though.

Sonny, I'm going to catch you.

******

A/N: Awww how cute! I love the Chadness! By the way, obviously, these lyrics are Demi's from her song Catch Me. It's probably my favorite song off of the album (at least right now). I love Demi! She's amazing.

Anyway, let me know if you like this story! What's good about it? What do you hate?

Do you think it was too cheesy, lame, or "fluffy"? Was it too out of character for Chad? It's okay if you think so. Just be honest. I really want to improve my writing! So I need your honest opinions! Thanks so much!

******

"Check It Out!" (Some other SWAC stories that you should take a look at!)

The Journal- Mia (Interesting plot, and it's amazingly well written!)

Sonny With a Chance of More Fake Dating- Little Miss Julia Sunshine (one of my favorite SWAC stories! Love it!)

******

Once again, Thanks for reading! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =)

A/N: Be sure to read and review! Thanks for reading!

_**Sonny's POV**_

I searched forever for this _cleaning lady_ that Tawni was talking about, only to come up unsuccessful. Apparently, no one really knew who she was. I wonder how Tawni even knows about her.

I looked around our set and looked everywhere. I was even desperate enough to check the set of MacKenzie Falls! Luckily, I didn't run into Chad anywhere. I did walk past his dressing room once and saw the door closed. I figured that he must be in there.

Perfect for me.

I definitely couldn't deal with him right now.

No one on the set of the Falls knew the cleaning lady either. All they did was look at me like I was crazy. Except for Portlyn.

"What?! You have a cleaning lady?" she said, annoyed.

"Umm....apparently. Tawni said so," I replied, casually. Huh. Even Portlyn didn't know about her.

"That's so not fair. Why don't _I_ get a cleaning lady?" she whined.

"Ummm, I'm not sure...." I said, backing away quietly as Portlyn turned around to complain to someone. While her back was turned, I quickly walked the other direction. I definitely didn't have time to listen to Portlyn complain. I absolutely _had_ to find this lady.

I decided to even check the Commissary. I mean, everyone needs to eat, right? Even if it is pretty early for lunch, but whatever.

No luck. Not even the lunch workers knew who she was.

This was starting to seem very suspicious.

I finally ran out of places to look, and eventually, I had to give up in order to go to rehearsal.

Rehearsal went well. We were doing another Gassie skit, which Grady really enjoyed. At least acting in the skit cleared my mind about the missing tape for a little while.

"Okay, great job, everyone," Marshall said, clapping his hands happily when rehearsal ended.

"Thanks," I said, smiling and feeling a little better.

"Oh, Marshall," I said, getting his attention. Everyone paused to hear what I said.

"Do you know where I could find the cleaning lady for my dressing room?" I asked.

Surely, Marshall would know. He seems to know a lot about what goes on in this studio.

"What cleaning lady? We don't have a…." Zora started, but stopped when Tawni placed a hand over her mouth.

"We don't have a _broom_," Tawni said, laughing awkwardly. "Because……..we have a _cleaning lady_," Tawni said, giving Zora an odd look.

Tawni was clearly lying.

"Wait, you mean there's no cleaning lady?" I asked Zora, confused and slightly irritated with Tawni.

What's going on?!

"_Of course_ there's a cleaning lady!" Tawni said, laughing again, and avoiding my eye contact.

"Tawni…….." I said, cautiously.

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta be going," Tawni said, dashing off the set and heading towards our dressing room.

"Tawni, what are you doing? Get back here," I said, following her.

I finally caught up to her when we reached the door to our dressing room.

"Tawni, what's going on?" I asked her, opening the door to our room.

"Nothing," she said, looking down awkwardly.

"Tawni, really. What's up? I mean, first you're all curious about what's going on with me. Then my tape disappears and you act really weird about it. Then you make up a lie that the cleaning lady probably took it and threw it away. When, apparently, we don't even _have_ a cleaning lady. Which, by the way, thanks for that. Now everyone in this studio thinks I'm crazy! So tell me, really. What is going on? And where is my tape?"

"Ummm…" she started. She looked over towards my vanity and her eyes widened.

"It's right there!" she said, pointing towards it, laughing awkwardly.

I turned around and sure enough, there was a tape sitting right on top of my vanity.

"That's weird. I already looked there this morning," I said.

This was getting really weird. I know I already looked there earlier. How did my tape just reappear?

Tawni just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, go check it out then," she said, gesturing towards the tape.

I walked over towards the tape and picked it up. It looked just like mine, except it now had something written on it.

"To: Sonny" it said. Huh. How weird.

I saw Tawni leaning over my shoulder curiously.

"What's that?" she asked. "Ohhhhhhh, it says To Sonny! I wonder who it's from," Tawni said, smiling.

"Let's find out," I said, running over to pop the tape in.

The tape began to play, but it wasn't my tape. Because, instead of my face on the screen, it was Chad's face. And he was holding a guitar as well.

I gasped. I never knew that Chad played the guitar. At least, I'm assuming that he plays, since he _is_ holding a guitar at the moment. Then again, Chad _does_ do a lot of things for appearances.

"Oooh, I wonder what this is," Tawni said, her eyes widening as she smiled and we both sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

Well, actually, she sat. I sort of collapsed, since I was in shock.

My ears perked up as I heard Chad sigh and run a hand through his beautiful blonde hair. Chad's blue eyes were sparkling, and he opened his mouth to speak. My ears perked up as I heard that beautiful voice that I've grown to love (well, most of the time, anyway).

****

A/N: Second to last chapter! How do you like it so far? Who's POV do you like better: Sonny or Chad? What do you like and hate? You know the drill, please review! The more reviews will make me want to post the final chapter sooner! =) Sorry this chapter was short, but we're finally almost done! Thanks to all my readers so far!!!

****

"Check It Out" 

Stuck- angels.

Kiss Those Tickets Goodbye- sonnycentral (adorable one shot!)

Sonny With a Rumour- YourPinkDiary

So check them out! They're pretty good! =) and Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Catch Me

Rating: T

Summary: One shot about Sonny writing a song for Chad: Channy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….besides my computer and Microsoft Word =)

A/N: Be sure to read and review! Thanks for reading! As for the song I chose, I gave my reasoning after the story ends!

Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!!

****

_**Chad's POV**_

I was currently standing outside Sonny's dressing room and listening.

Earlier, while she was at rehearsal, I recorded a tape and then snuck into her dressing room and left it by her mirror.

I saw her and Tawni storm into the dressing room, since I was hiding around the corner. I crept up outside the door to listen.

I saw Sonny pop my tape into the player as she and Tawni sat down on the couch. Sonny gasped when she saw me, and I couldn't help but blush as I remembered everything Sonny was about to hear. I can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper fell for a girl, especially a _Random_.

I listened to hear my voice, which was absolutely wonderful, if I do say so myself.

"Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny. I knew you'd fall in love with me. It was just a matter of time," the TV me said.

I saw Sonny's eyes widen as she blushed.

"How did he…" she started, but she stopped when my TV voice interrupted her.

"But before you go and kill Tawni for giving me the tape…."

Sonny's eyes narrowed as she glared at Tawni. She looked like she would have jumped up to attack her, but Tawni jumped up first.

"Ummm, gotta go," she said, running out of the room. Thankfully, she ran out of the other door, so she didn't see me. That broke my concentration, but I turned my focus back to the TV and to Sonny.

"I wanted to tell you something. Oh, and by the way, this beautiful head of mine is _definitely_ NOT big. Just so we're clear. Anyway……."

I looked up and saw the TV me fidgeting. It was crazy. I had never been nervous about a girl before, and here I was, acting nervous about a _Random!_ It was absurd. But I have to admit, Sonny wasn't just any girl, she was different. She was sweet and smart and funny and beautiful. She didn't fall at my feet. She didn't put up with my holier-than-thou attitude. She didn't treat me like everyone else. She treated me like a person. She actually listened to me and took interest in me. No one else had ever done that. Well, aside from my grandfather.

Sure, people took interest in my "life" and my "fame", but never in me personally. Sonny was the first. And she was the first girl that I've ever had true feelings for. It was a little scary, to be honest. And admitting those feelings was even harder than I thought.

I felt my heart pounding as I watched the TV me spill my feelings to Sonny.

"Sonny, I just wanted you to know that I saw your tape. Obviously. And well, I'm not very good at this whole open and honest thing. It makes me a little uncomfortable. But I feel like you deserve it, so here goes nothing. Sonny, I've never met anyone like you before. You're so smart and beautiful and kind. You make me want to be a better person. And well, I may be good with words on screen, but I'm not so good with words in reality. So, instead, I wrote a song for you as well."

_*_

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_*  
_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_*  
_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_*  
_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_*  
_

_Movin' On, _

_I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_It's all because you're by my side_

_*  
_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know  
_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven Oh  
_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_*  
_

I heard the TV me finish. Psh. I sounded amazing, and yet, I was still nervous.

Incredibly nervous. I don't think I had ever been this nervous in my entire life.

I looked over at Sonny's expression to see her staring at the screen blankly. She blinked a few times, but besides that, she didn't move. Her facial expression stayed the same. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I was starting to feel queasy in the stomach and worried about what she was thinking. So, instead of worrying more or backing out, I chose this time to enter.

I didn't know what to say, since I was so nervous. So I reverted back to the typical Chad comments.

"I have to say, I did look awfully amazing in that video," I said, smirking confidently. Even though confidence was the last thing I was feeling. But they didn't need to know that. After all, I was an actor.

I saw Sonny look up at me as her eyes widened.

Sonny still looked shocked and scared. I slowly walked towards her and noticed that she started walking towards me as well.

"So…." I said, awkwardly. For once, I was at a loss for words.

"Was that video true?" Sonny asked, curiously.

"Does Chad Dylan Cooper lie?" I asked, smirking.

"Um…yes. Most of the time," she said, looking confused. I felt my face fall.

"Okay, well then forget that. The answer is yes. The video is true," I said, blushing and looking down.

"But I don't understand. I thought you hated me," she said, her eyes begging for more information.

"Well, what can I say?" I said, popping my collar. "I'm just that great of an actor," I replied, casually.

I heard Sonny giggle her beautiful laugh and I felt myself smiling.

"Oh, really? Well then, how do I know you're not acting now?" she said, stepping closer to me and smiling seductively. She had obviously gained more confidence, while I was still incredibly nervous.

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"You're saying you don't believe me?" I asked, grinning and staring back into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why should I? Maybe I need some proof," she said, raising her eyebrows at me, still stepping closer. By this time, we were standing right in front of one another.

"Well _maybe_ I could provide some proof," I said, turning on the Chad Dylan Cooper charm.

"Fine," she said, smiling and leaning closer.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. We were so close by now that I could feel her breath on my face.

"Oh, we are _so_ good," I said, leaning forward just enough so that she could feel my breath on her cheek.

I'm not even sure who made the first move. All I know is the next thing I felt was her lips on mine. The lips I had wanted to feel and taste for so long. And now it was finally happening. And, let me tell you, it was even _better_ than I imagined. And I've imagined _a lot!_

As soon as our lips touched, I felt a surge of electricity flood through my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as she sighed into the kiss and ran her hands through my hair.

I had never felt anything this amazing before. Winning the Tween Choice Award couldn't even compare. This was _definitely_ the best moment of my entire life.

After our lips wrestled for a little while, I grazed my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. I felt her sigh, and I smiled against her lips. Sonny was obviously being difficult, refusing to grant me entrance, but I kept trying. Eventually I bit her bottom lip and continued sucking on it until she moaned into my mouth. As she did that, I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Our tongues wrestled passionately as I backed her into a wall. I ran my hands up and down her sides, and I felt my heart surge when she gasped. She wrapped her fingers around my blond locks and pulled me closer. She ran her hands over my shoulder and down my chest, and I felt myself stomach muscles tighten as I shuddered at her touch.

I had kissed quite some girls in my time (even though most were on screen), but still I had never felt _anything_ like this before. I didn't even know that kissing could feel _this_ good. This was absolutely ecstasy. I could feel myself getting hotter as my heart kept speeding up. If I weren't enjoying the moment so much, I might have worried that I would have a heart attack. But, worry was definitely the _farthest_ thing from my mind. Right now all I cared about was the feeling of Sonny's lips on mine and her body pressed against mine.

Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as our kiss deepened. We could have been kissing for hours, or maybe even minutes. I wasn't sure. Time had pretty much stopped for me by this point.

But finally, we broke apart, both of us panting heavily. I leaned my forehead against hers, but I could barely open my eyes. I could feel the passion and desire surging through my veins.

"Wow," she said, between breaths. Her voice was ragged, and sounded like it was also filled with desire.

Imagine that.

Sonny Munroe filled with _desire_ for Chad Dylan Cooper. I never thought I'd see the day. I'd hoped for it, yes, but I never thought it would actually happen.

I felt myself smile. Wow was definitely the word I would have used, if I had been able to speak.

I bit my lip and nodded in agreement, still relishing the feeling of desire that was flooding through my body.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is actually speechless. I'm shocked," she said, giggling slightly. It was absolutely adorable.

I looked up to see her still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, she was smiling sweetly, and her lips were swollen. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

"You're gorgeous. You know that?" I said, smiling. I couldn't help it. I had never felt this way before.

"Well, Cooper, you're not too bad yourself," she smirked.

"Not too bad? That's all I get?" I asked, acting offended.

"Fine, fine. You're amazingly handsome."

"Much better."

We both stood there, our heads still close, staring into one another's eyes.

"So…." she said, trying to think of something to break the silence.

"So…" I responded, smirking.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked, suddenly looking to the floor, appearing nervous.

"Where do you _want_ this to leave us?" I asked.

Sonny still looked scared, as her gaze stayed looking towards the floor.

I placed my hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to my own.

"I know you're scared, Sonny. But I'm scared too. I know, crazy right. **_THE_** Chad Dylan Cooper is scared," I said, pausing to give her a small smile, before I continued. "But, I meant what I said in the video. I mean, I know I haven't always shown it, but I really do like you. I think you're smart and funny and beautiful, and you really care about me. The real me. Not just my fame. You're the only person who has ever tried to uncover the real Chad Dylan Cooper. And I love you for that," I said, smiling.

Sonny's eyes widened, and I realized that I had just said that I love her.

Did I love her? What is love really, anyway?

I mean, they say it's when you can't get someone out of your head, whey they're all you think about. When seeing them makes your stomach feel weird. When kissing them gives you fireworks. When just _being_ with them makes you smile. And just seeing them smile makes you happier than anything in the world…

And did I feel that way about Sonny?

Yes. Yes, I did.

Huh, so I guess I'm in love with Sonny.

Wow. Who would've thought?

Chad Dylan Cooper…in love with a Random.

Sonny was still staring at me, but I didn't take it back. I couldn't take it back, because it was the truth. I just hoped that she felt the same way.

"I mean it, Sonny. I love you," I said, one more time, looking deeply into her eyes.

Her cheeks turned bright red as she smiled.

"I love you too, Chad. Even if you do have a big head," she said, laughing and ruffling my hair.

"Hey! I do not. I'll have you know that…" I started, but I didn't get to finish, because her lips were touching mine again.

Okay, and maybe she was right. Maybe I _did_ have a big head. But it wasn't because of the reasons she thought.

It was because I was currently kissing the most beautiful and most amazing girl in existence. And that could give any guy a big head, because kissing Sonny Monroe was definitely something to be proud of.

****

A/N: THE END!! I hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review?! It helps me know what I'm doing well or what I'm not doing well. Did you think the ending was too cheesy? What did you like? What should I change? What was your favorite part? Let me know! And Be honest. =)

Also, I want to post another one-shot soon (I still have to write it). But I plan on writing it in the next 2 or 3 days. So, make sure you review this and let me know what you think. Reviews always encourage me to write more! (Maybe I could get 100 reviews for the whole story *crosses fingers*)

Thank you to everyone who read this story, and especially to those who reviewed it! =)

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! =)

****

Reason for my song choice:

Choosing the song for this was difficult. I was originally going to go with Falling Over Me by Demi. But I figured that I had already used a Demi song, so I changed my mind. I looked for some good lyrics, and I found When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. I know that some people don't like them (and some people LOVE them), but it was the lyrics that really got me. I usually don't really listen to the Jonas Brothers BUT I think the words to this song are absolutely beautiful. I feel like a lot of the lyrics is what Chad would have been thinking. So I'm sorry if you didn't think the song choice was good. But I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you were writing it, what song would YOU have chosen? =)

****

"Check It Out" : Check out these SWAC Stories!

Ballroom Bickering, and an Implausible Enchantment- SwacAddict

Guess Who's Back- UndeniablyMe

The Wedding Date- sonnycentral

****

If anyone else has a story they'd like me to check out, just let me know! and once again, thanks for reading! =)

-Nicole


End file.
